Kiss Me, Potter
by missgrangerthebookworm
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter drabbles/oneshots. Individual warnings in each chapter if required. Currently: Hermione/Ron - Ron's Proposal.
1. Ice and Fire

**I know I haven't written anything in ages *runs and hides* please don't hurt me! I'm just an innocent fangirl writing fanfiction! I have been writing a few fanfics, but they aren't Harry Potter ones, or any of the other fandoms I normally write for. I'm currently working on a Series Of Unfortunate Events fanfiction and also a few Dan and Phil fics. I'll hopefully upload the first chapter of the SOUE one, but I think the Phan ones will be uploaded onto my Wattpad or in my Instagram captions because there doesn't seem to be a category for it here. I'll get on with the story now.**

Hermione's skin was pale, unblemished and smooth. Ginny's was the exact opposite - she was tanned and freckled, her skin was bumpy from the muscles that rippled underneath, gained from playing all those Quidditch matches. Hermione smelt like new books, like fresh parchment, like ink. Ginny smelt like wood, from tightly clutching her broom in bad weather matches, she smelt like deodorant, like a sauna. Hermione's skin was always cold to the touch, Ginny's always felt warm. Hermione's eyes were patterned like the strange cracks you find in ice; Ginny's eyes were warm and fiery. Hermione was ice and Ginny was fire.

The arguments had started a few weeks ago, when Ginny's time was crowded with matches she had to play at work and her girlfriend had felt that Ginny was putting the Holyhead Harpies before their relationship. Which, technically, she was, but it was only for a few weeks and Ginny got double the pay for playing all the extra matches in the league. And if she didn't show up, the Harpies couldn't play and they automatically lost.

And then yesterday Hermione had gotten angry because Ginny forgot the milk because she was at an extra match. Silly fights were happening all too often and it was definitely mounting up to something.

Then a couple of minutes ago, Ginny announced she wanted to break up with Hermione because of all the fights she had started. Silly fights that had definitely been mounting up to that moment.

And now Hermione was bent over sobbing and Ginny felt hopeless. Hermione was ice and Ginny's fire had melted her to water. Now she was water, putting out Ginny's internal flame as she looked on hopelessly. They were slowly destroying each other.


	2. Forbidden Romance

My hands run through your red hair as I push you against the wall, holding your arms about your head, holding you in place as I lean in. I press my lips against yours and you moan into it, though you squirm a little under my touch. It is midnight and we should be in bed, but instead we are here, hidden in an alcove in the castle's wall.

Tomorrow you will have to glare at me from your seat at the Gryffindor table, along with your prejudiced friends. I am fine with the pureblood life, happy to follow the path set out for me by my family, content to go along with their plans for my future, apart from one thing.

My betrothal to Draco Malfoy weighs deep in my heart, I harbour no affection for the boy - so I'm here, kissing you passionately in the faint light of the dim torches. You are my one rebellion against my family - I love you, but this is forbidden. It is the secret I have to keep, the secret we have to keep.

I break the kiss, sucking on a spot on your neck as you gasp. Though we are hidden, I cannot help but want to do this - when your hair falls around your shoulders, the way you have been wearing it recently, it will be hidden, but I will know it's there. I want to do this because I feel like fate will tear us apart and I want to leave a reminder. For now, you are mine.


	3. Ron's Proposal

Hermione Granger dived into the lake, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She was dressed in a swimsuit which was a pastel blue and her hair floated behind her, weightless in the water.

It was her final year. After the war, Minerva McGonagall had sent out letters, re-inviting all the students who had missed their NEWTs due to the war to come back to Hogwarts and study for the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, learning new material as everything from last year was decidedly dark. Instead of seventh years, they were eighth years, everyone else moving up as they would have before. Hermione had decided to return and had coerced the other two-thirds of the golden trio to come back with her, reminding them that if they wanted to become Aurors there were qualifications they had to earn first. Hermione should have been studying, as it was two weeks until the tests, but as the brunette was already so far ahead of all her classmates, she decided to indulge herself with a swim in the lake. Ron had also chosen to join her and Hermione had shaken her head in despair, knowing that the redhead was behind in his studies.

Ron divebombed into the lake from the far edge, swimming over to her. He was dressed in a pair of black trunks - Speedos, a muggle brand Hermione had introduced him to over the summer holidays at the Burrow. He stopped in front of her, treading water. She splashed him and giggled, diving back underneath the surface of the water. She had to come back up for breath, however, which was how she got a mouthful of water a minute later. Spitting it back out, she turned around and kicked hard across the surface of the water, spraying the contents of the lake into his face. He swam after her as she got out and reached for her wand.

"Augamenti!"

The spell was a particular speciality of Hermione's and it shot a cold jet of water into the eyes of the youngest of the Weasley boys. He reached out and grabbed her legs, pulling her under. She resurfaced shortly after and still had her want, sending a small tidal wave of freezing water his way.

"TRUCE! TRU-"

The boy was cut off by the water filling his mouth as Hermione raised her wand, halting the wave and bringing the lake back to its calm serenity. The witch swam back to the edge, pulling herself up onto the bank covered in green grass. Ron followed suit and the two sat in comfortable silence, eating the pumpkin pasties the Gryffindor girl had brought up from the kitchen. When they had finished, Hermione stated out across the lake.

"It's so beautiful." she sighed. "I wish we didn't have to leave. I'll miss Hogwarts and you and Harry, because you'll be in the Auror office and I plan to work at the Ministry. Our shifts will probably end at different times so we'll hardly be able to see each other. And we probably won't be able to get apartments close to each other because London's so busy and I don't fancy apparating to work every day."

"Well," Ron began, a hint of nerves creeping into his voice. "You could move in with me."

"I could. But I don't think your mother would feel very happy about you moving out, especially if it was just to live with your girlfriend."

"Well, what about my fiancée?" Ron asked, bringing out a box from underneath his towel.

He opened it to reveal a small ring, made of silver with a small diamond nestling in the centre. Hermione would never say it to his face, but his family were so poor that he must have scraped up every penny to afford this ring. The joke shop that George now ran on his own wasn't doing nearly as well without Fred's contributions and Mr Weasley was working overtime for a thin wage packet. But knowing that Ron must have saved up so long only made her love him even more.

"Mione, I've known you so long. And I know we're so young but I honestly feel like I love you so much I'm ready to make this commitment because I love you and I want to-"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hermione squealed, cutting across his speech, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.


	4. For Lizzie

**Happy birthday, Lizzie! I hope you enjoy :)**

Sirius Black lay on his back. It was a sweltering day at Grimmauld Place and the man was looking forward to when this heat wave was over. Sirius had tried everything he could think of to cool down, but nothing was working.

"Sirius?"

Remus poked his head around the door and Sirius groaned.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing? Harry's just arrived."

"But it's so hot," moaned the black haired man, rolling over onto his front.

"Have you tried having a cold shower? I could come and join you if you come downstairs and say hi to Harry."

Sirius grinned a little into his pillow. He had tried a cold shower, but he wasn't going to tell Remus that.


	5. Lipstick Kisses

**Ron/Fleur. A little hinted, kind of a little one sided ish Bill/Fleur. It's quite complicated, just read it lmao.** **Submission for:** **Pairing the character: Drabble Competition [WEEK 17 - FLEUR DELACOUR]**

The wedding had a certain sense of tension as Bill stood at the alter, waiting for his bride to be. She was late. The priest was getting anxious, toying with the wand in his hand and staring at the entrance to the long white tent.

"Phlegm is fifteen minutes late," Ginny informed, leaning over to whisper the words into Hermione's ear.

The youngest brother of the groom appeared at the side of the gazebo, creeping along the lawn whilst all others were distracted. He took his seat at the back, away from the eyes of the wedding guests. A light pink lipstick mark stained his neck and his tie was ruffled, though he adjusted it and looked toward the front of the gazebo with everyone else, feeling the rising confusion of the guests and the annoyance of several members of his family.

The organ in the corner hastily began playing itself as the bride entered the gazebo. Her lipstick was smudged and her blonde hair wild; her dress loose across one shoulder and her borrowed tiara askew. She took her place at the front of the room as more than several people glared at her.

Bill should have felt enraged, but he'd known this was going on for some time. Instead he felt strangely calm. Though what she had done to some might be unforgivable, but Bill would forgive and forgive constantly. He loved her too much.


End file.
